Teach Me
by ESCotLoE
Summary: You want me to teach you?... Yeah, you never know it might turn out that I’m good at it
1. Teach Me

Authors note: this story has been mullng around in my head for a while and i finaly got the courage up to post it. it hasnt been beta'd however my friend who knows nothing about stargate read it and said it was pretty good. all mistakes are mine and i hope they are not too severe.

Disclaimer: all charactors in this story are not mine and i make no profit from this. i promise to return them when im done in their original condition with thier original packaging and a docket, i hope that satisfies.

**Teach me**

"Teach me"

Rodney McKay looked up from his desk.

"What?" he asked, confused.

John Sheppard smiled. "Teach me"

Rodney leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. "Teach you what?"

"Chess," Sheppard answered simply, "you said it was tough finding challenging opponents, well teach me and then maybe I can challenge you"

"Chess," Rodney repeated, "you want me to teach you how to play chess?"

"Yeah, you never know it might turn out that I'm good at it." Sheppard smiled easily and sat down.

"Do you have any idea how long it would take to get you to a level where you might… in your wildest dreams… even contemplate being able to challenge me"

Sheppard opened his mouth to answer, but Rodney answered his own question.

"It would take a very long time; I have been playing for years, I have even competed in some of the best tournaments in the world _and_ ranked fairly decently. Chess is not something you just 'pick up' Major." Rodney parenthesised his words for emphasis.

"Colonel" Sheppard corrected.

"Right, sorry" Rodney replied absently.

"C'mon Rodney, surely someone as smart as you can teach anyone how to play a little game." Sheppard smirked.

Secretly, Rodney was thrilled at the thought of being able to teach someone to play the game he loved. He was also glad that that person was Major…Rodney caught himself… Colonel Sheppard. Sheppard was smarter than he made out. Of course he couldn't give in too easily, couldn't be seen as too eager or willing… especially not after his earlier comments.

He got up from his chair and paced to the end of the room to think of a way to give in without giving in.

Sheppard provided his solution, "I would have thought this would be easy for you, but if you don't think you can…"

"Alright, fine," Rodney threw up his hands, "I'll teach you to play chess, but I can't guarantee that you'll ever be any good at it. Some people have it and some don't."

"Sounds fair," Sheppard remarked, getting up, "I'll meet you after dinner, we can start then?"

"Sure," Rodney turned back to his computer, "after dinner."

"Ok…" Rodney said, opening the case containing his chess set, "first I'll explain what each of the pieces do and how they can move then I'll explain the rules then we can have a practise match where I'll help you with the moves, alright?"

"Sure," Sheppard smiled, "you're the teacher"

Rodney set up the chess board, explaining each piece as he went. Occasionally Sheppard would ask a question about a piece, but otherwise he remained silent, nodding attentively.

"Do you want to be black or white?" Rodney asked when they were ready for their practice match.

"Does it matter?" Sheppard asked

"Well white goes first, which some people like to do," Rodney said, "however others like to find out the opponents strategies so they can react accordingly"

"It doesn't bother me either way," Sheppard said, "why don't you choose?"

"Ok, I'll be white"

Two hours later, John Sheppard strolled out of McKay's room, leaving a shell-shocked Rodney staring at the board and his own king tipped over in defeat.

Three moves into the game, Sheppard had told Rodney to stop helping him. He said he wanted to see if he could figure it out on his own. Rodney had said something along the lines of "your funeral," then silently sat back and played the game.

Sheppard chuckled to himself, as he made his way towards the cafeteria. The look on Rodney's face was classic and he applauded himself on his efforts.

It hadn't been particularly hard to beat McKay however. And he wasn't sure if that's because he was going easy on him because he thought he was a beginner, or if he wasn't as good as he said he was. Which meant that he was going to have to challenge McKay to a rematch to find out.

Sheppard glanced at his watch and calculated how long it would take the stunned scientist to snap out of his daze and come after him.

He smiled as he heard hurried footsteps behind him.

i may do another chapter depending on whether anyone likes this or not, i already have a few ideas on it.


	2. Beginners Luck

first off i appologise for the formatting in the first chapter - i didnt realise that my line breaks had been removed - it really annoys me when others do it and then i did it myself (der)

i think ive figured it out now and it should be right- i hope

to all those people who reviewed - you guys rock... totally ! and it got this chapter out today instead of in a weeks time which is when i had planned to have it done by

**Beginners Luck**

* * *

Rodney caught up to Sheppard only a few metres down the corridor leading to the cafeteria. 

"How did you do that?" Rodney demanded

"Do what?" Sheppard's lips raised in a small smile as he continued down the hall.

Rodney crossed his arms over his chest.

"Beat me" he said, falling into step.

"Just lucky I guess"

"Lucky?" Rodney asked, incredulous. "You expect me to believe that that was luck?"

"What else could it be?" Sheppard asked with a smug grin on his face.

"Luck has nothing to do with it, Colonel." Rodney persisted

"Hey you remembered." Sheppard exclaimed happily.

"Yes… yay for you" Rodney said irritably. "Now could you stop changing the subject…?"

Suddenly it hit him. It was so obvious, Rodney had to resist from smacking himself on the forehead. Sheppard wasn't a beginner, he had played before. How else could he have been able to anticipate his moves and set up a defense so inconspicuous that Rodney didn't even notice it until it was too late.

Rodney whirled around in front of Sheppard so quick that the Colonel bumped into him and bounced back a step

"Wha…"

Rodney cut him off.

"You do know how to play" he accused, poking a finger into Sheppard's chest.

Sheppard started to laugh. Rodney stepped back, horrified.

"You set me up!" he yelled

Further down the corridor a small group of scientists turned to watch the drama unfolding. Rodney glared at them and they pretended they were busy looking at their data pads.

"You should have seen your face." Sheppard laughed harder. "Priceless, absolutely priceless."

Rodney gaped at him

"Yeah, just like that!" Sheppard doubled over laughing. "Oh… do you have any idea how long I have wanted to do that?"

Rodney drew himself up to stand at his full height, turned on his heel and strode away.

"Oh c'mon McKay" Sheppard said chasing after him, hands up in a gesture of surrender, "that was funny."

"No, that wasn't funny," Rodney said indignantly, "that was mean."

Sheppard snorted and started laughing again. He was still laughing as they passed the gawking scientists and entered the mess hall.

Rodney grabbed a cup of coffee from the pot that was situated on a table just inside the door and made his way over to an empty table – there were plenty to choose from at this time of night - and stiffly sat down.

He crossed his arms as Sheppard stood in front of him.

"Tell you what," Sheppard said still grinning broadly, "I'll go find us a snack and then I'll come back and explain"

Rodney watched as he strode off in the direction of the kitchen, and considered the Colonel's actions. Why would he ask to be taught how to play when he already knew? Was Sheppard just making fun of him? Even so he still should not have been able win so easily. Rodney knew he was one of the best players on Atlantis. Was he losing his touch?

Rodney was still musing on that distressing thought when Sheppard exited the kitchen balancing a tray in front of him. Sheppard was watching the tray and almost collided with a scientist walking past the kitchen door as he stepped through.

"Oh… _j'adoube__."_ He said as he stepped back and let the other man pass.

Rodney choked on his coffee.

Sheppard had made his way to the table and set the tray down by the time Rodney had stopped coughing. He wiped his chin as Sheppard sat down with a smug look.

"Knew you'd appreciate that one." The Colonel said offering Rodney one of the plates.

Rodney wasn't ready to let go of his irritation yet so he just took the plate and glared at its contents.

"If I'm correct, the cooks took what was left of the meatloaf thingy from three nights ago and cut it up into little bits and mixed it into a stew," Sheppard remarked while poking at his own plate and lifting up a glop with his fork, "of course it could be that it mutated into a slime monster that is planning on killing us in our sleep."

"You said you'd explain," Rodney prompted, "so explain."

Sheppard opened his mouth but Rodney ploughed right over him.

"I mean, why would you let me think that you didn't know how to play?" he waved his fork around. "What… do you think that I wouldn't have played against you if you had have told me the truth?"

Sheppard was watching Rodney's fork while he was talking, his eyes following the whirring motion, so Rodney rapped him on the forehead with it.

Sheppard slumped back in his chair, his hand to his head and frowned.

"Well?"

"Did you happen to think that maybe I was a little worried that you might beat me?" Sheppard said sullenly, bringing his hand down and picking up his own fork.

"What?" Rodney was surprised by this answer

"How much would you have rubbed it in, if I had told you that I played chess and that I was pretty good at it and then you completely blew me out of the water?"

Rodney thought about Sheppard's last statement. He had never imagined that the laid back soldier might have been insecure about his own abilities. He was always so confident and self assured; at least he seemed to be. Rodney realized that Sheppard was waiting for an answer.

"I wouldn't have done that." He assured.

Sheppard gave a short laugh. "Yes you would. Before you even agreed to teach me you told me how much better you are… twice."

"But I always say things like that," Rodney protested

"And you're usually right," Sheppard countered, "what makes this time any different?"

Rodney had nothing to say to that so he remained silent.

"I guess I just wanted to find out on my own terms" Sheppard continued, "if I really sucked and you did beat me then I would have let you put it down me being a beginner and leave it at that. Of course the look on your face was an added benefit."

Rodney gave the Colonel a deadpan look, and they both ate in silence for a few minutes.

Sheppard finished his meatloaf stew first and pushed the plate away.

"You know…" he drawled as he go up from his chair, "we'll have to have a rematch sometime since you weren't really trying this time, thinking that I was a learner"

He turned and sauntered towards the exit.

"Well don't expect it to be so easy the next time colonel" Rodney called to him, smiling.

"I would be disappointed if it was, McKay." Sheppard called back over his shoulder just before he rounded the corner.

* * *

The phrase _j'adoube_ is normally defined as a French word meaning 'I adjust'. In chess the phrase is used when the player on the move wants to touch a piece without being required to move it by the 'touch move' rule. Sheppard says it to yank Rodney's chain. 

(btw - i got this from the ten minutes research i did by googling the words cool chess moves on the net)


	3. Rumors

Well i want to thank all those who reviewed, it relly means a lot - especially when itsmy first story.

i hope to do more and its nice to know that there are people out there who are willing to encourage me.

this chapter is a little short and probably disapointing, but i promise i will make it up to everyone in the next one. and i'll try not to keep you waiting like i did this time.

* * *

Zelenka palmed open the door to the balcony outside the control room and was mildly surprised to see Colonel Sheppard leaning casually on the railing. He thought about returning to the control room and leaving the man to his thoughts but decided he would like to confirm a rumor first. 

"So, Colonel, I overhear you beat Dr McKay at chess game" Zelenka said, trying his best to sound nonchalant.

Sheppard turned from the magnificent view over the balcony to look at the shorter scientist suspiciously. "How did you find out?" he asked.

"I have ears everywhere, Colonel," Zelenka said with a smile, "and these ones just happened to be in mess hall some nights ago."

"Ahh well," Sheppard said with a smirk, "yes, I suppose I did."

"The scientific community of Atlantis wishes to thank you"

"Excuse me?" Sheppard looked confused.

"Rodney has been in state of shock for two days, and has had no time to yell at research team," Zelenka said.

Sheppard chuckled. "Glad to be of help."

They both stood silently for a few moments staring at the view before Sheppard felt compelled to speak.

"Tell you what, let me know when he starts yelling again and I'll challenge him to a rematch" he said with an easy smile.

"Really?" The scientist asked, a surprised look on his face.

"Sure," Sheppard said as he pushed himself away from the railing and turned to the doors.

"Uh, thank you… Colonel." Zelenka turned and looked over the balcony totally bewildered.'Hmm… very interesting.' Zelenka thought to himself.


End file.
